lesekreisfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schreibwerkstatt: Umberto Ecos Der Name der Rose
Die folgenden Inhalte sind übernommen aus Umberto Ecos Nachschrift zum „Namen der Rose“ Titel und Sinn Inhaltlicher Zusammenhang zwischen Titel und lateinischem Schlusssatz: übernommen aus De contemptu mundi ''(Über die Weltverachtung von Bernardus Morlanensis): ''Ubi sunt? ''Wo sind die Großen von einst, die ruhmreichen Städte, die schönen Frauen – von allem Verflossenem bleiben uns nur die Namen – Abelaerd: ''Nulla rosa est ''(Es ist keine Rose (vorhanden)): Sprache bezeichnet sowohl Vergangenes als auch nicht Existierendes – Autor darf sein Werk nicht interpretieren; Roman als Maschine, die Interpretationen erzeugen kann; um die Eigenbewegung des Textes nicht zu stören, müsste der Autor sterben; Problem: Titel ist schon Schlüssel zum Sinn – Rose als Symbol in vielfältige Richtungen; Verwirrung des Lesers – ''concinnitas ''rhythmische Harmonie '' '' '''Den Arbeitsprozess erzählen' Beispiel für eine poetologische Schrift oder Poetik (Erklärung des Arbeitsprozess) ist Poes Die Methode der Komposition ''für sein Gedicht ''Der Rabe: ''welche theoretischen Probleme liegen hinter dem Text, die im Zusammenhang mit dem Material und dessen Intertextualität gelöst werden – poetische Wirkung eines Texts ist die Fähigkeit, immer mehr Lesarten zu produzieren – „Genie ist zehn Prozent Inspiration und neunzig Prozent Transpiration“: intuitive Anwendung von Regeln – Vasari, Aaron Copland und Horatio Greenough als Beispiele, wie Künstler ihre Verfahren erklären '''Natürlich, das Mittelalter' „Die Gegenwart kenne ich nur aus dem Fernsehen, über das Mittelalter habe ich Kenntnis aus erster Hand“ Die Maske Nicht nur vom ''Mittelalter erzählen sondern ''im Mittelalter (durch den Mund eines mittelalterlichen Chronisten) – für das Erzählen braucht es eine Maske: Kann man noch einen Satz sagen wie: „Es war ein klarer spätherbstlicher Morgen gegen Ende November“? Es kommt darauf wer ihn sagt, wer dazu die „Berechtigung“ hat – Intertextualität: alle Bücher sprechen immer von anderen Büchern, alle Geschichten sind schon einmal erzählt worden; Roman beginnt meine wiedergefundenen Handschrift wäre auch ein Zitat; tatsächliche Erzählung ist in drei Erzählungen verpackt: Ich sage dass, Vallet sagte, dass Mabillon sagte, dass Adson sagt Der Roman als kosmologischer Akt Für die Erzählung muss eine Welt geschaffen werden (Cicero: Rem tene, verba sequentur: Hast du Dinge, so folgen die Worte; in der Lyrik ist es andersherum); in der Epik sind die Beschränkungen, um frei erfinden zu erfinden können, die zugrundeliegende Welt (das ist natürlich nicht unbedingt eine Form des Realismus); der Erzähler als Gefangener seiner Prämissen – Koinzidenz zwischen der möglichen Welt und der wirklichen Welt Wer spricht? Turn ancillaries Mittel, nach denen ein Autor seinen Personen das Wort erteilt: mit oder „Enunziationsinstanz“, bei der Autor mit einem persönlichen Kommentar interveniert'' und damit also mit verschiedener Transparenz darüber, ob und welche Gefühlslage der Autor transportieren möchte – Struktur der opera buffa: Rezitative und Arien wechseln sich ab, also Dialoge (höfische Ritterepen als Vorbilder) und Monologe/Reden (mittelalterliche Rhetorik als Vorbild) – Erzähler Adson spricht aus der Perspektive der Erlebnisse des Achtzehnjährigen als auch aus der Rückschau darauf des Achtzigjährigen (vergleiche Serenus Zeitblom in ''Doktor Faustus) – Adson als quasi unzuverlässiger Erzähler: Begreiflich machen durch einen, der nichts begreift – „Kunst ist Flucht aus der persönlichen Emotion“ Die Paralipse Wie man es schafft, das Mittelalter uns Heutigen begreiflich zu machen ohne die Handlung durch Vorträge über die Besonderheiten der Zeit zu unterbrechen: Adson nutzt die Paralipse oder Präterition: Man erklärt Dinge, die man gerade als bekannt definiert hat Der Atem Die ersten hundert Seiten des Romans sind eine Art Abbuße oder Initiation, um die Abtei zu betreten und an ihrem alltäglichen Rhythmus teilzunehmen – den Atem in der Prosa stellen Szenen/Ereignissequenzen dar, zusammen sind sie eine Komposition: Harmonie durch das Gleichmaß der Atemzüge (auch wenn der Atem ab und zu stockt) – Zitate werden mit Blick auf den Rhythmus eingefügt/aneinander gereiht (bspw. die Szene von Adsons Liebeserlebnis) Den Leser schaffen Zwei Dialoge während der Schreibarbeit: derjenige zwischen dem Text und allen anderen schon vorhandenen Texten und derjenige zwischen dem Autor und seinem Wunsch-, Modell- oder Musterleser: mit dem eigenen Text sich den gewünschten Lesertyp schaffen, d. h. nicht den Leserwünschen entgegen kommen sondern den Lesern aufdecken, was sie verlangen müssten, auch wenn sie es selbst noch nicht wissen (der Text als Erlebnis der Selbstveränderung) – Ecos Idealleser ist der Komplize, der sein Spiel mitmacht, der ihm in die Falle geht - Die Metaphysik des Kriminalromans Das Handlungsmuster des Kriminalromans ist das metaphysischste und philosophischste und passt damit auch zum Inhalt des Erzählten (der metaphysische Schauder der unendlichen Allmacht Gottes) – Kriminalgeschichten gefallen, weil sie Konjektur-Geschichten sind: Abenteuer der Mutmaßung, Aufstellen von Hypothesen (ähnlich dem Verlauf einer ärztlichen Diagnose, wissenschaftlicher Forschung oder metaphysischen Fragestellungen): Wer ist der Schuldige? – Text kreist um verschiedene Strukturen der Vermutung, z. B. das Labyrinth: es gibt drei Arten: das klassisch-griechische (dasjenige Theseus), bei dem man irgendwann ins Zentrum gelangt und von dort wieder an den Ausgang; auseinandergezogen ergibt es einen Faden (der Ariadne); das barock-manieristische (Irrgarten): auseinandergezogen ergibt es einen Baum, es gibt einen Ausgang, der nicht leicht zu finden ist; man benötigt den Faden der Ariadne (trial-and-error Verfahren); das Netzwerk (oder Rhizom nach Deleuze und Guattari), das vieldimensional ist und weder Zentrum noch Ausgang hat – im Roman ist das Labyrinth noch barock-manieristisch – der Text als Geschichte von Labyrinthen: es ist unmöglich nur eine Geschichte zu haben Die Unterhaltung Unterhaltung des Lesers meint nicht dessen Zerstreuung sondern das Lernen (über sich selbst) – der Roman kann durch seine Handlung unterhalten (im Gegensatz zur Inakzeptabilität seiner Botschaft –und damit seiner Unversöhnlichkeit, Problemhaltigkeit – in der experimentellen Literatur der 60er Jahre) Postmodernismus, Ironie und Vergnügen Handlung kann auch in Gestalt von Zitaten anderer Handlungen transportiert werden und ein Zitat kann dann weniger brav und versöhnlerisch sein als die zitierte Handlung (??) – die Postmoderne als Wiederentdeckung von Vergnügen und Handlung – die Postmoderne ist eine Vorgehensweise, ein Kunstwollen – jede Epoche kann ihre Postmoderne haben, quasi als Ausdruck eines Krisenmoments: die Avantgarde kann nicht mehr weitergehen, weil sie inzwischen eine Metasprache hervorgebracht: Postmoderne ist Antwort auf die Moderne (Avantgarde), die Einsicht und Anerkennung für einen neuen Blick auf die Vergangenheit enthält, dass diese nun einmal nicht zerstört werden kann ohne komplettes Schweigen zu erzeugen und dass diese deshalb mit Ironie und Unschuld neu ins Auge gefasst werden muss – wie kann ein Mann in postmodernen Zeiten einer Frau sagen, dass er sie liebt? Nicht in dem er sagt: „Ich liebe dich inniglich“, denn er weiß, dass diese Worte schon von Autor X gesagt wurden. Er sagt also: „Wie jetzt Autor X sagen würde: Ich liebe dich inniglich“, um die falsche Unschuld der Worte zu vermeiden. Beide brauchen sich nicht naiv zu fühlen und akzeptieren die Herausforderung der Vergangenheit – Ironie als metasprachliches Spiel, Maskerade: immer gibt es jemanden, der das ironisch Gesagte ernst nimmt; es gibt die Möglichkeit, das Spiel nicht zu verstehen und die Sache ernst zu nehmen: Joyce The portait of the artist as young '' ist modern, ''Ulysees ''ist an der Grenze und ''Finnegans Wake '' ist postmodern, denn es verlangt'' nicht die Negation des bereits Gesagten sondern die ironische Neureflexion (Die Literatur der Erschöpfung und Die Literatur der Fülle von John Barth)'' '' Der historische Roman Es gibt drei Arten aus alten Zeiten zu erzählen: erstens die Romanze (Artusroman, Gothic Novel, Tolkien): Geschichte als Bühnenbild, Vorwand, phantastische Konstruktion für die Einbildung; könnte auch einfach woanders spielen – zweitens Mantel-und-Degen-Romane, in denen sich reale, bekannte und erfundene Personen vermischen, Gefühle und Reaktionen der zweiteren aber auch anderen Epochen zugeschrieben werden können – drittens der wahre historische Roman, in dem das Handlung und Denken der (erfundenen) Personen zum besseren Verständnis der Geschichte beitragen: alles, was fiktive Personen sagen, soll in dieser Zeit sagbar sein; nicht nur die Ursachen dessen, was in der Folge entstanden ist, in der Vergangenheit benennen sondern auch den Prozess angeben; das zeigt sich an den fiktiven Personen, die für ihre Zeit teilweise etwas zu weitgreifende Gedanken haben (vielleicht hatte sie diese wirklich, haben sie aber nicht festgehalten und damit überliefert), und Zitaten von modernen Personen, die etwas mittelalterlich denken (bspw. Zitate von Wittgenstein) Zum Schluß Es bleibt noch das Buch zu schreiben, in dem der Leser der Mörder ist. Gezeigte Kunstwerke mit Bezügen zum Text: Tympanon am Portal der Abteikirche zu Moissac „Ich sah einen Thron, der gesetzt war im Himmel, und auf dem Thron saß Einer, und Der Da Saß, war streng und erhaben anzusehen, die weitgeöffneten Augen blickten funkelnd auf eine ans Ende ihrer irdischen Tage gelangte Menschheit…“ Mittelpfeiler am Portal der Abteikirche zu Moissac „Was ich da sah, welche symbolische Botschaft überbrachten mir jene drei kreuzförmigen mit- und übereinander verschränkten Löwenpaare, aufsteigend in Bögen…“ Tympanon am Mittelportal der Basilika Sainte-Madeleine zu Vézelay „Über dem Haupt des Erlösers, angeordnet an einem Bogen, der sich in zwölf Paneele teilte, sowie unter seinen Füßen in einer ununterbrochenen Prozession von Figuren, waren Völker der Welt dargestellt, denen die Frohe Botschaft gebracht werden sollte, und ich erkannte an ihren Kostümen die Juden, die Kappadozier, die Araber und die Inder, die Phrygier, die Byzantiner…“ Relief an der linken Seitenwand des Portals der Abteikirche zu Moissac „Ich sah eine Lüsterne, nackt und entfleischt, rot von ekligen Schwären, Schlangen fraßen an ihrem Leib, daneben ein trommelbäuchiger Satyr…“ Illustrationen zum Apokalypsenkommentar des Beatus von Liébana, angefertigt von Facundus „''Templum apertum – Ubi bestia descendet de'' abisso: Das Tier aus dem Abgrund, darüber der Tempel mit der Bundeslade – Das Tier geht um in der Abtei … Das große Tier, das aus dem Meer steigt …, der Antichrist … Er wird bald kommen. Das Jahrtausend ist um, wir erwarten ihn…“ Illustration zu Apokalypse 12,1-6 (Das sonnenbekleidete Weib und der Drache) nach Beatus von Liébana, Handschrift San Isidoro de Léon „Auf dem Tisch neben dem glimmenden Fäßchen lag aufgeschlagen ein großes farbig gemaltes Buch. Ich trat näher und entdeckte vier Streifen von verschiedener Farbe: gelb, zinnober, türkis und hellbraun. Darauf ein schrecklich anzusehendes Untier, ein Drache mit zehn Köpfen, der mit dem Schweif die Sterne am Himmel erfasste und niederwarf die Erde. Und plötzlich vervielfachte sich der Drache…“ Illustration zu Apokalypse 8,8-9 „''Ubi mons magnus ardens missus est in mare''. Und der Engel posaunte: und es fuhr wie ein großer Berg mit Feuer brennend ins Meer; und der dritte Teil des Meeres ward Blut“ – „Starb nicht der zweite Junge in einem Meer von Blut? Paß auf, wenn die dritte Posaune ertönt!“ Illustration zu Apokalypse 9,7-12 „''Hec locustae ubi angelus predictionis super'' eas imperat – Ubi locustae ledunt homines: Die fünfte Posaune ertönt, und aus dem Brunnen des Abgrunds kommen Heuschrecken, und die Heuschrecken sind gleich Rossen, die zum Kriege bereit sind … und hatten Schwänze gleich den Skorpionen, und es waren Stachel an ihren Schwänzen; und ihre Macht war, zu beschädigen die Menschen fünf Monate lang… Er hatte mich gewarnt … es hatte wirklich … die Kraft von tausend Skorpionen“ Zeichnung aus: Recherches de plusieurs singularités, par Francois Merlin, controlleur général de la maison de feu madame Marie-Elizabeth, fill unique de feu roy Charles dernier … portraictes es escrites par Jacques Cellier, demourant à Reims „''Hunc mundum tipice'' laberinthus denotat ille …'' Intranti largus, redeunti sed nimis artus. ''Die Bibliothek ist ein großes Labyrinth, Zeichen des Labyinthes der Welt. Trittst du ein, weißt du nicht, wie du wieder herauskommst. Man soll die Säulen des Herkules nicht antasten…“ Kaiserin Theodora und ihr Hofstaat, Mosaik in der Kirche San Vitale zu Ravenna „Auf einen huldvollen Wink des Abtes erschien nun die Prozession der Jungfrauen. Es war ein prachtvoller Zug reich geschmückter Damen, in deren Mitte ich zuerst meine Mutter zu erkennen glaubte, doch bald bemerkte ich meinen Irrtum, denn es war ohne Zweifel das Mädchen, schrecklich wie eine waffenstarrende Heerschar. Nur dass sie auf dem Haupte ein Diadem aus zwei Reihen weißer Perlen trug, und je zwei weitere Perlenketten fielen ihre rechts und links die Wangen hinunter…“ Illustration zu Apokalypse 10,8-11 (Johannes verschlingt das Buch), Prachthandschrift der Königin Eleonore „So höre nun, was die Stimme sagt, bevor der siebente Engel posaunt: „Versiegle, was die sieben Donner gesprochen haben, schreib es nicht auf! Nimm das Buch und verschling es, es wird dich im Bauch grimmen, aber in deinem Mund wird’s süß sein wie Honig. “ Siehst du, William? Ich versiegle, was dem Willen des Herrn zufolge nicht aufgeschrieben werden sollte, ich begrabe es in dem Grab, das wich werde!“